In general, semiconductor devices may be manufactured using a plurality of unit processes, such as a deposition process, a diffusion process, a thermal treatment process, a photo-lithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process. The thermal treatment process may include heating a substrate up to a high temperature. Impurities injected in the substrate may be activated or stabilized by the thermal treatment process.